


From What I've Tasted of Desire

by phoenixjinx



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjinx/pseuds/phoenixjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Erik发现自己深陷困境，他决定寻求一位过去的朋友的帮助。（接xmfc之后）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. someone from the past

我年轻懵懂的岁月已经过去，  
我的脚步踏上年复一年不断生长的苔藓，  
而过去的花园已荒废。  
又一只画眉，它们曾响起最甜美的合唱，  
但对我来说都不复存在了！——我已在远方  
唱着一曲更加悲伤的歌谣。  
——伊莉莎白•勃朗宁

 

第一章：someone from the past

 

Erik轻轻敲了敲门。  
“Raven？”  
没有回答。  
他又怀着希望稍等了等，因为或许她已经醒来了，只是依然虚弱得需要慢些讲话——但这个希望也像前一个一样慢慢地破灭了。房间里依然是一片寂静，他在无助的等待中感到一阵不由自主的无能为力。  
受伤之后已经半年了，Raven醒着的时间越来越少，Erik的心态也从前三个月里的希望迅速康复到了几乎走投无路，昨天她甚至一整天都没有怎么醒来。静静地推开门走近床前，他忍不住用手指碰了碰Raven的额头，海水一般蓝色的皮肤，比他的稍稍粗糙一些。而他曾为此爱她：因为她与人类是如此地不同，是他所抱有的信条的鲜明的具象化，她的每一寸皮肤都站在他面前尖叫着，变种人是一个新物种，和人类完全不同。后来——显然这样片面的感情没法支撑起一段真正的浪漫关系，但在那短暂而尴尬的尝试之后，他们依然是好朋友。Erik知道自己很幸运，因为你很难找到Raven这样的朋友。诚实，率直，聪慧和俏皮的笑容，而且有种奋不顾身的愚蠢的勇敢，就像曾经的年轻些的他。  
突然，白色的被单轻轻动了动。他惊喜地凑近了些，看见Raven黄色的眼睛慢慢睁开，依然脆弱而疲倦，但至少是清醒的。  
“Erik，”她微笑着说，他心里不禁一阵难过。自从两年前在海滩上误伤Charles之后，他还不曾感觉到如此的悲伤。  
“Raven，”他应声回答，捏了捏她无力的手心。“我在这里。怎么样？”  
她似乎想摇摇头，但又没有力气那么做。  
他张了张嘴，又犹豫了。最后，“对不起，”他只能说这一句。  
有太多的事情，作为一个领袖和保护者，甚至一个朋友，他本应想到，但他没有。比如Emma Frost是真心地爱着Sebastian Shaw，她对变种人种族的信仰从来都只是因为那个恶魔，而将她带进Erik的新联盟带来的灾难性后果就是她逐渐从内部策反了几个年轻变种人，并且几乎杀死了他。  
几乎。因为Raven看到了最后那个致命的攻击，并且替他挡了下来。这是第二件他没有想到的事。  
“别那么想。那是我做出的选择，和你没有关系。”  
即使在病中，Raven敏锐的洞察力依然没有减退，有时候他几乎怀疑她继承了她哥哥读心的能力，然后总后知后觉地想起来他们不是亲生的兄妹。  
他看着她；她也看着他。她黄色的眼睛虽然古怪，但确实有着一种温柔的美。  
他欠她太多了，这一点他很清楚。

***

当他启程前往Charles家时——那个巨大的庄园，前战备基地，或者随便爱怎么叫它——是一个典型的夏日早晨。两年过去了，一切和他以为的样子也有了巨大的不同。杂草丛生，看起来甚至荒废了，门口有一块斑驳的牌子，能看得清的部分写着“Xavier”和“天才学校”。“天才”？Erik嗤之以鼻。他这位最好的朋友在对待变种人与人类的界限时总有一种消解阶级的和平主义者的轻飘飘，而那无法带来Erik想要的新社会，一个变种人完全地彻底地享有他们的权利的世界。  
他曾答应自己不会再涉足这片土地，但现实再一次逼着他走到红木的大门前，用手敲了敲生锈的门环。  
脚步声终于响起的时候他才有些忧心地想起这个过去两年被他无意识地搁置的问题：他该怎么面对Charles？  
但幸运地——或者不幸地，门缝里出现的是Hank那张清秀的脸。看清他之后，显然年轻的变种人想赶紧把门关回去，但可惜Xavier家的大门里装了一些加固的金属，于是他毫不费力就推开了它。  
“你不应该进来的，”Hank懊恼地说。“你来干嘛？”  
“你听到我要说的事之后就不会那么觉得了，”想起Raven的身体状态和几个死去的年轻变种人，Erik心里又是一沉。“但在那之前，Charles呢？我要跟他说。”  
因为尽管他没有想好怎么面对Charles，他的朋友都是最应该第一个知道Raven情况的那个。  
“Charles很好，而且他在哪里不关你事，”Hank倔强地回嘴。  
“我有要紧的事，”  
“如果足够要紧，你可以直接跟我说。”  
“从什么时候开始我和Charles说话还要经过你的同意？”  
“从两年前你把子弹打进他的脊椎然后好像什么事也没有发生过地走掉的时候开始。”  
好吧。  
“那是个意外！”  
“你说它是个意外，”人类状态的Hank依然有着野兽的执着。  
“你在指控我故意谋杀Charles？”他几乎要咬牙切齿起来。  
“我可什么都没说，”Hank耸耸肩，“而且谁也没法确定你的动机。”  
以前他的训练主要由Charles负责，Erik和他交谈并不多，因为他看起来非常敏感和沉默寡言。所以，他们上一次交流还是Hank第一次彻底变成野兽的那天——而那一次这家伙几乎因为一句友好的评论把Erik掐死。现在看来，Hank即使不用变身也依然是个相当难缠的野兽。  
“我向你保证，”Erik用自己最好的诚恳眼神盯着Hank的眼睛，“我今天没有任何挑起争端的意思，而且这些信息确实是Charles想要知道并且需要知道的。这件事真的非常、非常紧急。”  
沉默。  
Erik觉得他能看到Hank眼镜框后那个更先进的大脑里的齿轮正告诉运转，然后对方似乎动摇了，浅色的眼睛似乎撤下了一层防备，变得犹豫而悲伤，突然又是那个科学实验室里的腼腆男孩。Erik知道他已经动摇了。  
但出于意料的是，Hank又摇了摇头。  
“对不起，Erik，但我想你还是只能跟我说。现在要和Charles交流，这是唯一的方法。”  
“什么意思？”他从来不是擅长玩文字游戏的那种人。  
“就是字面上的意思，”Hank叹了口气，“说来话长。你能先说说你的事情吗？”

 

“但是Emma Frost的攻击不应该造成这样的后果，”Hank推推眼镜，“你知道根据Raven的DNA序列——”  
“Hank，这是事实，接受它。而且你知道你解释了我也听不懂。我现在想请求你的是，你能不能过去看看Raven？就算救不了她，至少，呃，让她好过一点。或者什么的。”  
“为了救你的朋友会请求别人？我以为你不是这种善良的类型。”  
Hank表现出来的惊讶确实是真实而不是讽刺，所以Erik甚至没法生气或者反驳。  
“听着，我知道我两年前对Charles做的一切让你现在很难相信我，但是我确实不是故意的。现在，Raven是我的朋友，我的盟友，我的同类。从哪条情理来说我不应该为她做点什么？你到底愿不愿意帮忙？”  
Hank似乎有点被这个问题吓到了。“什么？我当然愿意，Raven对于我来说也是个重要的朋友，”  
对方的目光微微闪烁，这让Erik忍不住皱眉。他觉得自己似乎遗漏了某些细节，某些重要的——是的，当然。两年前那个夜里Raven和Hank被打断的吻。所以现在——  
“但是我现在走不开。”  
“什么意思？”和Hank说话太累，他的变种天赋里可不包括超常智慧这一项。天知道他有多么怀念Charles。等等，他没有真的承认那一点。  
Hank薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条线，眼神里露出许多的不确定和更多的悲伤无奈。沉默，然后更多的沉默，每一秒钟都让Erik的想象力产生出更坏的结果，直到他再一次先认输开口。  
“Charles到底怎么了？”  
“或许你应该跟我去看看，”Hank叹了口气。“因为我有种预感——就算我告诉你，你也不会相信的。”

***

当Hank最终在一栋房子前停下时，他几乎难以置信。  
“他住在这里？”  
“这是完美的避难所，”Hank用他那种恼人的耐心仔细地解释，“八百万人的城市里有那么多追求梦想的自由职业者住在这种狭小的公寓里，要找到Charles的概率就像，呃，或许在太平洋里搜捕一只龙虾，”他边说边按下了门铃。Erik还没来得及紧张，就发现对讲机里的声音并不是他意料之中的Charles。  
“那是谁？”他皱眉。  
“大概是个模特吧，”Hank看了看表，“这个点他应该已经画完了。”  
Hank似乎没有进一步解释的意思，而他已经厌倦了一整天都像个傻瓜一样不停地询问对方到底是什么意思。管它呢，他翻了个白眼，很快他就会知道了。  
这几乎是贫民区；狭小低矮的楼梯间天花板让他的前进异常艰难，反而是没有变成Beast的Hank以瘦小的体格显得相当游刃有余。到达理论上应该是Charles家门口的地方，而Hank开始敲门时，Erik正忙着擦去身上到处都是的墙灰，几乎开始怀疑Hank是不是因为抢走Raven故意对他打击报复——  
然后他就看到了Charles。站在门口，穿着爱之夏的花衬衫，领口随意地开了几个扣子，头发也留长了——他从没想过Charles的头发留长之后会有一点天然卷。他觉得自己的心突然跳快了，几乎要选择想起某个他和Charles都发誓要遗忘的夜晚的一切，但在他能做出任何理性的思考或者决定之前，他的嘴唇已经最先脱离了他的意志力。  
“Charles，”他听见自己说出这个名字的方式是绝对的惊讶和意外。因为他确实是那样。  
而对方看起来并不比他好到哪里去。  
“很高兴见到你，”Charles以那种对陌生人的非常礼貌的方式微笑着，对他伸出手，“是Hank告诉你我的名字的，我猜？”

 

在Charles和那个对讲机里的男人——事实证明确实是个模特——开始讨论一些艺术家的时候，他抓住机会把Hank塞进了厨房。  
“这他妈的是什么意思？”他压低了声音，但是依然几乎要怒吼起来。  
“我直接告诉你的话，你肯定不会相信，”Hank无辜地眨着眼睛。  
“我都没法决定哪一个部分更超现实。Charles彻底失忆了，还是他成了个二流画家？”  
Hank张张嘴正准备说些什么的时候，Charles出现在了厨房门口。  
“你们好，”他带着Erik曾经非常熟悉的那种轻松而愉快的语调说，湛蓝的眼睛检视着厨房里两个人之间多少有些奇特的气氛。“我想你就是Hank找到的新模特了？”  
Erik用了两秒钟确定所指的新模特就是他自己。  
“呃——”他想用铁条勒死Hank。“呃，对，就是我。”  
“那么，我们就开始吧。” 

 

Charles的家里堆满了各种颜料和调色板，尤其是从厨房到画室的走廊里凌乱得几乎无法前进。他跟着Charles从缝隙里穿了过去，来到了这间公寓的另一头。  
这可能是整间公寓里唯一一个较为整洁、明朗和开阔的地方，显然得到了屋主格外的重视和爱护。Charles自然地坐在了画架后面，然后示意他坐在另一头的一张木椅上。他坐下之后，Charles似乎没有进一步指示的意思，只是就那样若有所思地盯着他。Erik突然感到像个赤身裸体的孩子：Charles可能已经看穿了他所有的想法。  
“头向左偏一点，”Charles突然说。  
“什么？”他眯起眼睛。  
Charles挑眉，像是在指责他的不专业。“我说头向左偏一点，”他重复了一遍，显然有点不耐烦。  
“呃——Charles，”Hank小心翼翼地插话，“我忘了告诉你。这一个之前没做过模特。”  
“噢，好的，”Charles没有掩饰他轻微的惊讶，然后转向他。“你叫什么名字？”  
“Erik Lehnsherr。”  
Charles点点头。“那么就是Erik了。我得告诉你大概的流程。首先——那就是今天——我们先试试看你不同的角度，这是让我把握大概的思路，因为人物肖像不仅是外貌，还包括性格特点。如果你能住在画室当然最好，不过这比较耗时间，我并不要求这么多。然后我们才开始画，具体是否涉及裸体要到我有了画的想法才知道。一天大约20美元。能接受吗？”  
他的眼睛扫向了Hank，后者点点头。  
“好的，”  
Charles笑了，“很好。那么，现在请将头向左偏一点。我想看看你侧脸的线条。”

 

***

整个过程——包括Charles的一些指令和询问，以及Hank偶尔的提示性的几句话，还有他的应对。时间过得飞快，结束时他们已经不得不留在那间狭小的公寓里过夜。Erik过于高大的身材无法睡在模特通常会睡的沙发上，于是Charles让出了自己的床。  
Erik躺在床上，听着布鲁克林的夏夜以虫鸣和汽车声从窗外划过，另一边客厅里Charles和Hank在说话，声音同样柔和，只是Charles...是Charles。他能从所有声音里辨别出Charles的，这是他们短暂的同伴时光培养出来的某种默契，Erik熟悉他所有用词的习惯和语调的变化，曾经那都是只属于他们的某种密码，用来进行别人无法听见的另一种交谈。有几组用词意味着安全的情况，另一些则是危险。  
而现在，那个语言系统崩塌了，因为Charles什么也不记得了——这是一个他无法接受的事实。无法接受，但看起来确实是事实。  
想到这里，突然之间，有一种巨大的恐慌攫住了他，是几个月里一直烦扰着他的黑影和挥之不去的幽灵。在Emma Frost之战后死去的年轻变种人，Raven逐渐消逝的生命，Charles失去的记忆，还有——他不敢对任何人说的——他自己磁能力渐渐的消退。一开始只是一点一点，微小得他几乎不在意。然后更多。他现在几乎不敢使用那种能力，因为每一次使用几乎都意味着再一次减少。  
过一会，Hank会推门进来，他会埋藏好他的情感，就像他一直在做的那样，然后以Magneto的强硬姿态要求Hank告诉他关于Charles的失忆和那个所谓的天才学校里发生的一切。  
但现在，在这一刻，当黑色的夜与热风一起吹过，Erik闭上眼蜷缩了起来，几乎像几十年前集中营里的那个小男孩。记忆中的母亲的声音一开始很小，然后在不断的重复中获得了某种力量，逐渐变大，变大，然后由他自己的嘴里说了出来。  
“一切都会好起来的，Erik，”他低声对自己不停地说，眼睛紧闭。“一切都会好起来的。都会好起来的。”

 

第一章完


	2. the secret's in the telling

第二章：The secret's in the telling

半年前

这个晚上发生的一切都太快了，连Hank的大脑都还来不及完全吸收和理解。他抽着气压制着自己手臂上撕裂般的疼痛，踉踉跄跄地走进实验室抓起一支绿色的试剂，对准手腕内侧注射了进去。肩膀上因痛觉而纠结的肌肉逐步放松开来，他解脱般地倒在椅子上。但这片刻的安宁很快就被外面的新一轮爆炸声打断，Hank的眼睛警觉地睁大。留下的时间不多了。

过去的一年多的时间里，半公开的Xavier学校用Charles的能力找到了一些年轻变种人，意图教会他们控制自己的力量，然后由他们自己选择加入还是继续隐藏在普通人类之中。当然他们不能召集所有人，毕竟Charles依然算是被当局追捕的逃犯，但庄园良好的隐蔽措施让他们的时间比起战前训练，更像是他一直如此希望的普通生活。Hank McCoy的梦想一直很简单：在一个最普通的学校里，他可以做一个最普通的老师。而在过去这一年里，在Charles羽翼下的这个小小的社会里，他短暂地享有过那种快乐。

而在今晚，残酷的现实以Emma Frost的形式毫无预警地走进了Xavier庄园的大门。

找到了吗，Charles的声音出现在他耳边，我们时间不多了。

Hank看着左手上另一管颜色更鲜艳些的药剂，明显地犹豫了。“你确定要这么做吗？”他低声对Charles说。当然现在身处庄园大厅的Charles能听到也只能听到他脑海里的想法而不是说出的语句，但Hank从不习惯那种不发声的交流。

首脑已经被破坏，这是我们最后的办法。实验室门口，五分钟后。

Charles的声音停止了，就像它出现的时候一样突兀。Hank抿抿嘴，看着手里的那管未完成的药剂。

这是为了治疗Charles的脊椎而进行的开发，原料来自Hank之前为了压制变种能力重组细胞的成分。他手中的这管药剂比较完整地保有了重组细胞之后暂时放大能力的部分，也拥有让Charles再次行走的功效——但它还没有完成药物副作用测试。想到这里，他突然焦虑地握紧了针管。

当然Charles可能没事。Charles可能像以前的每一次一样幸运。但或许——如果——如果他死了呢？

还有五分钟。

环顾实验室四周——曾经Charles就坐在窗台边的椅子上，每当Hank展示自己的新成果时，Charles都会用那种全神贯注的骄傲的眼神看着他，带着一种深思熟虑但又全然信任的表情。也是在那个地方Charles第一次对他说起Xavier学校的构想。

还有四分钟。

走到书柜前，他看见那张合影。

（红头发的Emily，明显地比同龄人健壮得多的Duncan，内向寡言的Astoria，等等，站在最前面的是他和Banshee，还有Charles。照片可能因为Emily的能力影响了光线而有些模糊，但可以清楚地看到他们所有人都是快乐的。）

还有三分钟。

他想起拍照的那天。

（Sean在调整相机，等得不耐烦的少年们和孩子们在后面吵吵闹闹，而Charles看着他们，眼睛里流露出真实的喜悦和希望。）

还有两分钟。

（Charles看着他，声音比目光更坚定。一个社会——新的社会，他说，在那里变种人和人类都安全而平等地生活。）

还有一分钟。

从书柜到门口的这段距离从未看起来如此漫长。他快步走过，手指有意无意地触碰着所能触及的一切，熟悉的物品带给他一种真实感，因为它们所附有的回忆的力量。

（而这些孩子们就是我们通向那个社会的路，Charles坐在窗前对他说，眼睛没有离开看向草坪上的训练课。尽全力保护他们。）

（如果那意味着牺牲呢？他记得自己问。）

时间到。

（那么我愿意牺牲。）

Hank推开了门，低头看见自己最信赖的导师和朋友坐在他面前。不远处的爆炸声正在逼近。

Charles向他伸出了手，无言地要求着那一次或许是致命的注射。

***

“那之后事情就像Charles预料的那样发展了。药剂迅速强化了他的变异，就像它当初强化了我的一样，”Hank抿抿嘴，显然依然不太愿意提到那次外表上的剧烈变化。Beast。“即使这样他也花了很多功夫才控制住Emma Frost。他没有杀她，或者把她关起来。他只是让她忘了进攻的动机，让她去某个她所能想到的最遥远的地方。”

Erik苦笑一声。Hank不会读心术也知道他在想什么：这举动是如此标志性地Charles，温和，善良，或者用Erik的话说，不愿直面冲突。

“...结束时他非常疲倦，但依然有一些意识。我把他扶到了他的卧室，在那里他睡着了，我确保他还有呼吸才离开，去把学校的日常工作全部交待给Banshee，因为我知道不管Charles是死了还是活下来我们都有很多的工作要做，而学校不能解散。那是Charles最后的信念。”

“然后第二天他醒来，你发现他什么也不记得了？”

“是的，也不是。他还记得某些特定的事情，比如他的生物学和素描技巧，还有他懂的一点点法语。我告诉他他是Charles，我的老师。更年轻的变种人学生能不能接受这一点：他们的导师失去了记忆，并且也有可能失去了变异能力？或许可以，但我不能冒那个险，他们可能会全部离开，或者更糟，放弃希望。Charles已经失去了很多，我不能让他失去一切。另一方面，Charles自己的记忆有太多我并不了解的部分，企图用我的偏见和猜测去覆盖那些空白既没有意义也不可能让他信服。所以我用一些巧妙的问题让他自己回忆，而他看起来似乎决定自己原本应该是个画家。”

“其实我当时以为他会死掉的，”Hank听见自己的声音轻轻回响在房间里，“但...没有。我想Charles一直有某种倒霉的好运。他总会发现自己陷进十分困难的境地，并且总会受伤，有时候甚至是终身的残疾，”Hank抬眼看了看他，Erik下意识地避开了视线。“但是他每次都能活下来。有时候活得更好...有时候不。”

“不管怎样，现在我每天都得去照看Charles，确保他安全，确保他这个藏身之地没有被政府发现的可能性。然后我回到庄园里尽可能快地研发某种解药，它可能并不存在，但我想我最近可能有所突破。拖得越久，Charles恢复的可能性就越稀薄。所以你看，”他用已经干燥的嘴唇苦涩地说，“我——我当然想救Raven，但是，”

Erik手里的烟快烧到尽头，他干脆地把它掐灭，然后倒在宽大的沙发椅背上叹了口气。

“‘变种人和人类安全而平等地生活着的新的社会，’”Erik吐出最后一口烟，闭上眼。“他这么说？”

Hank点点头。他又等待了一小会，但似乎Erik不打算再说话了。正在他手足无措地想要起身的时候，

“Hank，”Erik睁开眼睛，看起来似乎又是那个过度自信而激进的变种人领袖，“我觉得我们应该做个交易。”

“什么？”他犹豫地问，不知为什么有种不安的预感。

“我把Raven带到这里来，你来研究她的病，”显然是看到他想要张嘴辩驳的意图，Erik抬手示意不要打断。“至于Charles的一切由我负责。”

 

***

“可是为什么？”

“绝对不行。”

“我看不出任何反对的理由。”

Hank撇了撇嘴。“说真的？”

“我已经跟你说过很多次了。海滩是个意外。我没有控制好我的能力，”

“那为什么我应该相信你现在就能控制好了？你的能力比以前更强大，而Charles没有能力再去限制你了，”顶撞Erik或者Charles时他总会觉得自己像个孩子，他因此恼怒，但又知道自己说的没错。

出乎意料的是，Erik的神色暗了暗，好像Hank的话刺痛了他某个不为人知的心结。那个表情很迅速地消失了，但气氛明显地尴尬了起来，如果原本还不算尴尬的话。

“对不起，”Hank下意识地道歉。

“没什么，”但Erik刻意垂下的眼神暗示着事实与此相反。“总之，你再想想吧。我不会再逼你了。”

 

 

Erik离开之后Hank继续向前走，然后发现自己回到了庄园门口的小路上。曾经就在这里，他第一次脱下鞋子，真正毫无忧虑地舒展开自己畸形的双脚，第一次能够真正地自由地奔跑。强壮的脚趾攥紧脚下的泥土，无与伦比的力量和速度让他感到一种酣畅淋漓的纯粹的快乐，风温柔地吹过他的脸和身体，也吹过他的双脚，然后他转圈跑了回来，紧张又骄傲地拍拍Charles的肩膀，像一个孩子期待着父亲的表扬。那天他看见Charles发自内心的微笑时，他第一次真的知道，自己不再孤独。那是更年轻一些的Charles，世界上最强大的读心者，还完全不知道面前覆满阴霾的未来会如何展开，还不是那个伟大的变种人领袖，那时候所有人都还叫他Charles，而不是X教授。

还有其他所有人。比现在更冲动的Sean...Erik...还有Raven。

Raven，光是想起这个名字他的心脏都会无法控制地多跳一拍。她是他真正的同类：蓝色的皮肤象征着另一种基因，比Charles或者Erik更加不同。但那不是他心跳的原因。他想起那天夜晚她接受了他古怪的约会邀请时的微笑，她靠近的那个从未完成的亲吻，她决定放弃注射时眼神里的勇敢和坚定。她是美丽的，Hank温柔地回忆着，她是美本身。心底的某个角落里他一直这么觉得，只是当时急着摆脱变异的他来不及真的意识到那一点。

现在...

Erik说，她躺在床上。虚弱，疲倦，生命每一天都多消逝一点。

而Charles，每一天他分神在布鲁克林的公寓里浪费在反追踪上的时间，都让那些几乎是定义了Charles的记忆飘得更远一点。Erik的提议是理智的，让他呆在庄园专心研究药剂进展会快些，Hank心里明白。

他脱下了脚上的运动鞋，脱下紧绷的袜子，释放出自己的双脚，就像它们天生的那种形状。接受自己吧，他听见Raven说。他走得越来越快，然后开始奔跑，在他没有察觉到的某个时间点里，眼泪从他的眼角滑落，随着他飞快的速度被甩在后方的空气里，他开始嚎叫，颤抖，放声大哭，他感到自己的骨骼和皮肤开始重组和发蓝，但他不在意了，他再也不会在意了。

当他全身的肌肉都因疲惫而尖叫着让他停止奔跑的时候，他做出了最终的决定。

Hank曾经做过错误的选择。他的无知、懵懂和愤怒伤害过Raven，几乎造成不可弥补的后果，而他希望他能赎罪，希望她能够醒来，希望她知道这一次Hank的赞美是完全真诚的，对Raven，蓝色皮肤黄色眼睛的Raven，而不是任何其他的男人或者女人的任何形状。

Hank希望被他伤害的人能够给他再一次机会。

他想，或许Erik也一样。

 

第二章完

 

进入正轨太慢了我= =


End file.
